Manual surgical staplers play a dominant role in surgical anastomosis at present, but electric surgical staplers can eliminate the influence of manual operation on the precision of staple formation, while achieving objectives of environmental protection and cost reduction by reusing the electric handle.
Whether the electric surgical stapler is comfortable for use and has abilities of precise closing, staple formation and cutting depends on good communication between the handle and the working head. The electric surgical stapler is required to ensure that fault operations, tissue necrosis caused by the excessive closing of the electric surgical stapler to squeeze the tissue, and deformation of the staple caused by the excessive firing of the electric surgical stapler are avoided, to improve the efficiency of the surgery and to accelerate the postoperative recovery.